1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electrical device. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing an opto-electrical device.
2. Related Art
Opto-electric devices are understood herein to be devices that convert an electric power into photon radiation, that convert photon radiation into electric power or that change a property of photon radiation under control of an electric signal. Opto-electric devices comprise an opto-electric layer that is arranged between a first and a second electrode. At least one of the electrodes should be transparent, i.e. it should transmit a substantial amount, i.e. at least 50%, preferably at least 80% of photon radiation impingent thereon. This can be photon radiation rendered by the opto-electric layer for transmission to outside the device, or can be photon radiation from outside the device for transmission to the opto-electric layer. At the same time however, this electrode should provide a low-ohmic contact to external power conduction lines. A low-ohmic contact is in particular a point of concern for large area opto-electric devices. In this connection a large area is understood to be an area larger than 10 cm2.
EP2144290 discloses an electronic device that comprises a functional stack and a cover coupled thereto by an electrically insulating adhesive layer. The functional stack comprises a first transparent and electrically conductive layer, a second electrically conductive layer and a functional structure, comprising at least one layer, sandwiched between said first and second conductive layer. The cover includes a substrate and at least a first conductive structure that is arranged in a first plane between the adhesive layer and the substrate. First and second transverse electrical conductors transverse to the first plane electrically interconnect the first and the second electrically conductive layer with the first and the second conductive structure in the first plane. The cover includes a barrier layer that serves as a barrier against moisture and other substances in the atmosphere that may interact with the materials of the functional structure. The first and the second electrically conductive layer are connected to a main conductor that extends in a transverse direction through the cover. In this way an electric power can be applied to the device also if its sides are sealed with a barrier material.
WO2007/013001 discloses an organic electroluminescent device with a flexible foil as top sealing and interconnection. The flex foil is a layer with a polyimide core with copper layers on both sides in order to realize an interconnection between the inner O-LED and the outer conducting paths. O-LED cells are located between the flex foil and the transparent substrate. The O-LED cells themselves consist of a conducting layer on one side and a transparent conducting layer on the other side which faces the transparent substrate. The conducting layers of the O-LEDs are bonded with conducting posts, which interconnect these conducting rear sides of the O-LEDs with the copper layers of the flex foil.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved opto-electronic device.